The apparatus of this invention lies in the field of control systems for generators and is directed to means for decoupling generators mechanically from the engines which drive them in case of mechanical or electrical failure. It is more particularly directed to such means which is remotely controlled by the pilot in the case of an aircraft and may be used in conjunction with other means to prevent decoupling of a properly functioning generator and to supply alternative power to the engine having the decoupled generator.
Aircraft engines are generally provided with generators coupled directly to the engines to provide the necessary power for ignition equipment etc. In multi-engine aircraft each engine has a separate generator. In single engine airplanes, if a generator burns out a bearing or fails electrically, it is necessary to shut down the engine and make an emergency landing to avoid major damage to the generator. In multi-engine airplanes, if one generator fails it is necessary to shut down the engine and continue flight with the other engine or engines to avoid major damage to the generator.
It is desirable to provide a system which enables a pilot to discover promptly any malfunction of the generator and to disconnect the generator in flight by remote control means. It is also desirable to have means to prevent disconnection of a properly functioning generator by mistake in a multi-engine aircraft and to supply alternative electrical energy to the engine having the decoupled generator.
Many different types of apparatus have been proposed and used over the years to couple and decouple power transmission systems, and some have been proposed or are usable in aircraft installations for decoupling accessories on aircraft engines. Among them may be mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,763 to Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,903 to Giladett, and U.S. Pat No. 2,409,811 to Taylor. Although these mechanisms are suitable for their intended purposes, they do not provide a system which indicates a failure and provides remote control means for decoupling the generator or which prevents erroneous pilot action or which provides an alternative power source.